


Prince of Despair

by overdose



Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, itsuki bullies yashiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Itsuki is tasked to watch over Fortuna's office while everyone is gone. He gets a surprise visit from Yashiro.
Relationships: Aoi Itsuki/Tsurugi Yashiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Prince of Despair

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before Yashiro joined the party in tms, and I actually thought he was part of fortuna entertainment all that time. anyway, the game is fun, and I'll probably write more of it.

No one hung around Fortuna's office, too busy with work to stay and chat. Mamori was out filming her show, Tsubasa and Ellie took up another photoshoot offer, Maiko found herself in a long meeting, and Touma went to an audition. Ayaha wasn’t in Fortuna's office either, out with a cold. All by himself, Itsuki sat on the red couch with a magazine in hand, bored. 

Almost an hour passed when he heard footsteps nearing the office. Maybe it’s Maiko, back from her meeting? Or the girls eagerly returning from their photoshoot? Itsuki stood up to greet whoever was on the other side, but as their face came into view, his hopes went down. The lighthearted air of Fortuna’s office turned sour as Yashiro stepped in.

“Oh, it’s you,” the idol said dismissively, crossing his arms. His eyes were dark and heavy from lack of sleep. There had been a pause before he continued. “Where is everyone?”

“They're out,” replied Itsuki. “Everyone’s working, and I guess they needed someone to watch the office since Miss Ayaha is sick.”

“I see… then, I suppose there’s no point in staying here.” Yashiro turned his back to Itsuki, facing the door.

“Why? Aren’t you waiting for Miss Maiko?”

Maiko mentioned it before leaving - _“Oh, by the way, Yashiro might drop by. If you could get him to stay, that would be great!”_

An annoyed sigh left Yashiro’s lips. “I am, but she isn’t here. I don’t want to sit idly by like you.”

“Sorry, I didn’t know my presence bothered you," Itsuki replied with an unintentional harsh tone. He got along with people well and struck friendships in one conversation, but his first meeting with Yashiro didn’t go well. Itsuki couldn’t forgive him for being rude to Tsubasa, despite the man’s talents and handsome looks. 

Itsuki's apology was sarcastic, and Yashiro could tell. He sucked on his teeth and turned back around, taking quick steps towards Itsuki and the red couch he stood in front of. Their eyes met for a moment. Itsuki clenched his fists, caught off guard by the sudden ache in his chest. The difference in their height was subtle, but Itsuki stood tall, yearning for their bodies to get closer.

Yashiro appeared as if he was going to speak by the way his soft lips twitched, but shook his head, sighing again. His movements were slow, groggy. Itsuki could tell he hadn't rested. 

“I don’t know why I’m getting angry. I shouldn’t waste my time on someone like you,” he rubbed his temples and sighed, stressed and irritated. Instead of walking away, Yashiro stayed in place, and they silently glared at each other.

Heat crawled everywhere on Itsuki’s body, rosy cheeks and ears giving his embarrassment away. He stepped away to remove his jacket, but a strong hand grasped his wrist. Itsuki jumped and shouted _H-Hey!,_ his words cut off by a pair of soft lips that tasted like chapstick stubbornly moving against his. With wide eyes, Itsuki watched Yashiro kiss him forcefully, clenching his hoodie. His heart pounded against his chest, the scent of Yashiro’s strong cologne making him dizzy. 

He then accepted Yashiro and kissed back, stumbling towards the couch. 

Yashiro pulled away quickly, realizing what he had done a little too late. “I… I have no idea why I did that… Forgive me, Aoi…" he stumbled over his words, gloved hand covering the red tint on his face.

Itsuki wore a disappointed look as Yashiro took a step back from the couch. He stood up and frowned, pulling Yashiro towards him. "...And you're not finishing?”

Yashiro tugged his arm. “What are you doing…?!” he was strong enough to move away, but his feet were glued to the ground, unable to move. "Let go of me, Aoi…!” 

"You did that for a reason, Yashiro. Whatever it was, I liked it, and I want you to continue,” Itsuki said and stared into Yashiro’s eyes with a desperate yearning the other man couldn’t ignore. 

Yashiro scoffed and turned away. "I'm not entertaining you just because I let my impulses get the best of me.”

Itsuki’s grip tightened as he frowned. “Really? That’s disappointing…” he said, but still pulled Yashiro towards the couch, disregarding his words. 

“Aoi Itsuki!” Yashiro grunted. “You don’t know when to stop, do you?”

“You can stop me anytime, but you’re letting me do this,” Itsuki noted. “It’s almost like you want this as much as I do, Yashiro.”

Silence. Yashiro didn’t respond. He averted his eyes away from Itsuki and scoffed again.

“Shut up,” he finally said and silenced Itsuki with a kiss.

Holding back a satisfied grin, Itsuki cupped Yashiro’s face and took the lead. Their positions changed so he was lying back on the couch, Itsuki on top of him. It wasn't so different from battle, but somehow, Yashiro found himself on the losing side. The tension was thick enough to pick the kiss where it left off, heated, desperate to take it a step further, their bodies grinding against the other. 

"W-Wait, Aoi, please," Yashiro’s voice wavered when they pulled away for air. He took in a shaky breath. "Someone can walk in. It's - It's too dangerous.”

"I know," Itsuki replied. He took note of Yashiro’s messy hair and the wrinkles in his suit, a sharp contrast to the professional look he had when he walked in. "Are you scared?”

The shock in Yashiro's cold and sharp eyes answered his question. “I don’t want anyone to catch us. We have to stop.”

"But they're not coming any time soon,” Itsuki said. “...And I don’t want to leave you like this.” he lowered his hand towards Yashiro’s crotch and squeezed it. 

Yashiro bit his lips to stop a whimper from coming out. He then shivered at the sound of his pants unzipping. “A-Aoi… Are...Are you sure they’re not…?”

“Mhm,” Itsuki interrupted him. “Now lay back down and let me help you,” he said with a smile. He pressed his lips against Yashiro’s neck, kissing and sucking, all while stroking him through the fabric of his pants. Itsuki paused for a moment to pull them down alongside his underwear, grasping Yashiro’s cock. Before he could continue, he used a bit of spit to lube up Yashiro, combined with already dripping precum.

“You’re really hard, Yashiro. Is it that easy to rile you up?” Itsuki chuckled as he moved his hand up and down. He enjoyed watching Yashiro blush and bite his lips, his back arching in pleasure while Itsuki teased his cock. “Oh, is this your first time?”

Yashiro shook his head and somehow, he got redder. “You’re… You’re much better when you don’t talk, Aoi Itsuki…” he managed to say with short breaths. 

“Okay, I’ll shut up, then.”

At the same time, they leaned in for a kiss. Overwhelmed with pleasure, Yashiro allowed Itsuki to lead the way. His slow, gentle strokes tortured him, throwing his head back in bliss and exposing his neck for more kisses. Itsuki had to stop himself from sucking on Yashiro's skin and leaving marks. 

"More, Aoi... I want more," Yashiro mumbled against Itsuki's lips. "Go - go faster, please?"

"Yashiro...?" Itsuki looked at him with a surprised expression. It was so unlike the idol to beg and plead, and he didn't want to deny Yashiro anymore out of pity. He sped his hand and returned to Yashiro's neck - a sensitive spot that sent him into shivers, whimpering. "C'mon, Yashiro, finish for me."

"I-I will, Aoi. I'm..."

Itsuki hummed. "Louder."

"I don't want to- hmm!" Yashiro gasped as he was getting more and more sensitive, unable to handle Itsuki's teasing. "Aoi, Aoi, Aoi...!" he repeated helplessly. A final shudder and he came on Itsuki's poor hand, holding back his moan with a muffled whine. Yashiro sighed after he finished.

Itsuki pulled away and used his clean hand to stroke Yashiro's hair and face. "Hey... Are you okay?" he asked. "You look exhausted..."

"...I am," Yashiro said. "I can't meet Maiko like this. Tch, this is your fault, Aoi Itsuki..."

"Then, I'll take responsibility," Itsuki replied.

"Hm...?"

"Lay down and rest. I know the others aren't coming for a while, so... Let me take care of you."

Yashiro was in no state to argue or refuse. "...Fine," he said. "However, if I catch you doing something ridiculous, I'll..."

Itsuki interrupted him with a kiss. "I know, I know. Goodnight, Yashiro."

After a sharp glare, Yashiro closed his eyes, finally submitting to his fatigue. 

Itsuki glanced at the clock. They had enough time for themselves, and he hoped the others would take their sweet time in coming back.


End file.
